


Grumpy People

by Justanotherfangirl



Series: Critical Role Relationship Week [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Best friends steal together!, Critical Role Relationship Week, Edit: idk why this is showing up as part 4 when it’s only the second one I’ve done pls help, Gen, I especially loved when he talked to her about grumpy people: hence this, I love nott and Molly’s banter it gets me every time, theres only two parts don’t be fooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfangirl/pseuds/Justanotherfangirl
Summary: Nott is restless, and Molly is bored:Theft ensues.Critical role relationship week day 2!





	Grumpy People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I actually kept up with this! :D  
> I can’t wait to see Nott and Molly interact more in canon (I mean she’s his future mother-in-law..... I kid I kid)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Nott could feel the Itch creeping into her fingers, making her hands twitch with nervous energy. She tried to stave off the need to steal with her never-ending flask of alcohol, but still her fingers tapped restlessly at the table she and the rest of the Mighty Nein were sitting at.

She needed to take something. _Anything._ She glanced around the tavern for potential marks, her fingers still drumming an anxious tune. The tavern was mostly empty, though, besides their group. Nott eyed the barkeeper, who glanced warily at her. He probably wasn’t a good idea.

She looked back at the table. Beau and Yasha were chatting in low voices, Beau’s occasional laugh disrupting the quiet. Molly, Fjord, and Jester were playing a card game; Jester appeared to be kicking their asses. And Caleb had his nose buried in his latest book. Nott knew she could always go to him, but his eyes flicked across the page with such intensity, his brow furrowed in concentration, that she would hate to interrupt him. He had been almost giddy when he realized what this book was about: advanced magical techniques and spells, some of which he excitedly exclaimed he had never heard of before. Nott couldn’t bring herself to take his attention away, not when he was clearly enthralled. So she sat next to him, her hands now full of Frumpkin, trying not to let her hands shake.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, staring off at nothing, before a voice startled her back to awareness.

“Hey, Nott!”

“Ah! Yes!” She sprung to her feet, Frumpkin yowling indignantly as he was dropped to the floor. He shook himself off and gave Nott a dirty look before curling up on Caleb’s lap. Nott looked up to find Molly peering down at her, offering his usual bright smile.

“You alright, there? You look a little... jumpy.”

“I’m fine,” she hurriedly assured him. She hadn’t even noticed him walk up. She looked over to where Jester and Fjord were still playing cards; judging by the stacks of coin surrounding Jester, she was wringing him dry. “Got tired of losing?”

Molly laughed, sitting down next to Nott. “I might be an idiot, but at least I know to quit when I’m ahead.”

Nott nodded. They lapsed into companionable silence for a few moments before Molly spoke up again. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes!” Nott said, wincing when it came out sounding too defensive. “Why do you keep asking me that?”

“Because the whole time I’ve been sitting here, you haven’t stopped squirming. And you keep tapping your fingers on the table, and I’ve gotta be honest, it’s getting a little irritating.”

Nott huffed, crossing her arms. “Well, you don’t have to sit here! Go back and lose the rest of your gold, I don’t care!”

Molly chuckled. If anything, he was the irritating one, always laughing at everything. So annoying. “I know you get... what was it Caleb said? ‘The itch’? When you need to steal something?”

Nott narrowed her eyes. “What about it?”

“Since Caleb seems preoccupied,” Molly continued, “and you seem to need to get your hands in some pockets, maybe I can help.”

“You?” Nott quirked her eyebrows. He made it a point to be the flashiest individual in a hundred-mile radius at any given moment. “You’re not exactly... _discrete_.”

Molly grinned. “A perfect distraction! Come on, don’t you and Caleb have a big book of tricks and cons? You’re telling me that none of them can be modified to include a gaudy purple tiefling? Maybe I can even improve some of them,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Nott thought for a moment. Well, she had nothing better to do. “Alright, I guess. Let’s go pick some pockets.”

He let out a small cheer as he pushed away from the table, standing up and stretching like a cat. Soon they were prowling the streets, Nott creeping in the shadows, and Molly strutting like a peacock in the middle of the street. She sighed, exasperated, and snuck over to him, keeping her head low.

“What about that guy over there?” She whispered.

Molly shook his head. “Nah, look at that face. Does he look grumpy to you? He’s grinning like he just won the lottery.”

“If he just won the lottery, shouldn’t we take his money so he doesn’t get grumpy?”

Molly pondered that. “Well, how do you know he isn’t about to go give all that money to starving halfling orphans? Would you steal from orphans, Nott?”

“Well, how do you know he’s not about to spend that money on a BIG SWORD to KILL GOBLINS with?” Nott shot back. Molly laughed too loudly, and the man looked over, smiling. He gave them a little wave as he walked away.

“I guess that settles that,” Molly said, strolling forward.

In the end, Nott picked several pockets completely without Molly’s help or permission. She had to admit, he _was_ a pretty good distraction; he was so bright and flashy that people couldn’t help but look at him when he passed. Nott got some pretty new bracelets and some shiny buttons to add to her collection, along with a couple coin purses containing about thirty gold combined. It was enough to satisfy her itch though, and soon her hands stop twitching.

“Thanks, Molly. For helping me out,” she said as they returned to the tavern. Fjord was half naked, Jester wearing his shirt over her dress and holding his falchion, surrounded by gold pieces. Molly laughed.

“Molly!” Jester shouted cheerfully. “Do you wanna plaaaaaaaayyyy??”

“No way in any and every hell,” he replied. He gave Nott a wink as he pressed something into her hand. Then he gave a little wave over his shoulder as he approached the bar.

Nott looked into her hand. It was a beautiful necklace, encrusted with jewels that looked too expensive to be found in such a podunk little town. There was a note pressed into her hand along with it.

_Making life better, one grumpy person at a time. ;) ~_

Nott smiled and tucked the note and the necklace into her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! <3


End file.
